


Everybody Make a Scene

by akaparalian



Series: From Tumblr [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Promptfic, lab rat jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the last time, I’m a <i>lab rat</i>,” Charles banters back, tone annoyed but eyes playful. “It’s <i>completely</i> different from a mouse. Mice are… small and quivery. Lab rats are intelligent and sophisticated.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Make a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by gekkythehalloweenqueen: "i would love to see a fluffy halloween cherik fic, involveing a haunted house." Originally posted on my Tumblr. Title from This is Halloween (what else?) Please ignore the fact that this is now ridiculously out of season. ^ ^;;

“Are you _sure_?”

“Yes,” Charles says earnestly, bending over to look the little boy right in the eye. “I promise you you’ll be fine. It’s really not all that scary,” he adds with a smile, and the tot grins back, still a little hesitant but apparently greatly reassured (Erik suspects telepathic interference, but then again Charles is also just really _good_ with kids, even the little ones that tend to get snot and slobber absolutely everywhere). He scurries off, presumably back to his parents or older siblings or whoever made the dubious decision to take a six-or-so-year-old to a haunted house, the cape of his generic, homemade superhero costume fluttering in the wind, and Charles straightens up, smiling softly as he beats the dust off his pants. Taking a moment to straighten his ear-headband, he turns his smile on Erik. “Right, then. Let’s go in ourselves, yeah?”

Erik nods, a bit distracted, then gives a snort of laughter as he begins to head toward the line at the entrance, long and loud as people chat to fill up the waiting. “I still can’t believe Raven convinced you to be a _mouse,_ ” he says. “I mean, it’s almost hilariously accurate, but even so. Couldn’t you at least be a, I don’t know, a sheet-ghost or a pirate or something _traditional_?”

“For the last time, I’m a _lab rat_ ,” Charles banters back, tone annoyed but eyes playful. “It’s _completely_ different from a mouse. Mice are… small and quivery. Lab rats are intelligent and sophisticated.”

Erik just raises an eyebrow, and Charles can only keep a straight face for a few seconds before he concedes that one with a laugh. “All right, all right, fine. And I suppose you win the tradition card, too- black cats are more or less as Halloween as it gets. But my costume is much more innovative and hip and, and _groovy_ -” Charles is laughing at his own arguments, and Erik can’t help but smile at him. He’s sort of wondered from time to time if Charles hadn’t challenged himself as a child to find a way to sneak groovy into a sentence at least once a day. Or, actually- that was absolutely the kind of thing Raven would dare someone to do. Yeah, Erik officially blamed Raven for that. Rolling his eyes, he shifted a bit, half-listening to Charles, who had changed tacks a bit and was now giving a breakdown of everyone else’s costumes. It was nice to have these sort of - outings, just the two of them. And Halloween was… well, it was over-commercialized, but so was every other holiday in existence. Halloween, though, was somehow still pure, and maybe to do so was childish, but Erik enjoyed it.

Maybe he’d even forgive Raven for dressing Charles as the mouse to his cat. _Maybe._


End file.
